FFXIV OC Fanfiction - Revenge is Sweet
by moenbrydas
Summary: the long going conflict ends here


Several months went by, after the conflict between Robin and her new comrade Dezel. Both of them trained everyday in order to get stronger so that they could finally have the strength to face Tysen head on. They tried to come up with multiple strategies on how to kill Tysen, without alerting every marine on the planet. It was only the two of them wanting personal revenge, so they refused help from anyone including those from the Dragon's Scales. The odds certainly weren't in their favour, but they were both willing to die while giving it their all.

"Mr Azumane, you need to settle down." Gaius said, directing his voice towards the auri man that just viciously shot a bird out of the sky. "Practice your aiming with something that isn't alive.. I don't want corpses on my lawn."

"My actual target still lives. That is the issue here." Dezel replied.

"Okay, i know you're dead set with this killer idea of yours so i won't question you any further. I'm just warning you. If you shoot any of my family or members of my company, you're a dead man." said Gaius as he opened the front door and made his way inside the building.

"Is that man outside shooting birds again? Ugh, that brat! I told him yesterday to stop that!" Anna complained.

"I know you love birds, Miss Skyes. Speaking of which, your griffin is waiting in the stables to be fed. Please tend to that." said Gaius as he entered his private chambers.

"Where's Robin?" Leona asked.

"I believe she went go check some places where her father could possibly be." Zaren replied.

"Oh.. i just hope she's okay on her own.." Leona looked away with a worried expression.

"It must be painful watching a friend go through this and not being able to help out." Zaren said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Robin means a lot to everyone here so you aren't alone."

"Thanks Zaren, thats really nice of you." Leona smiled. Robyn ran over towards her wife and gave her a big warm hug.

"Everything is gonna be okay, love. Your friend will live to tell the end of this tale. Here's a special kiss for good luck." Robyn grinned at Leona.

"Eughhhhhaaaaa..." Laris began dramatically bawling his eyes out. "Y-you guys... are so cute... a-and we are all like a family!" He yelled while sniffling.

"You ruined the moment." Leo smirked at the miqo'te.

"I'm sorry i just couldn't hold back my emotions.. ha.." Laris said as he wiped his face. "Okay now who is hungry?" Laris jumped up and launched his arms at the nearest plate of food.

"Wasn't he crying just a second ago..?" Juria asked with a confused look on her face, as she made her way towards Leo. She had just finished composing her new song in her room.

"Ju! You have a new tune to share with us?" said Paris.

"Yes... Maybe i can perform it for everyone to lift some spirits?" Juria giggled, then smiled at her husband beside her.

Juria played her harp and flute with ease, creating the most beautiful arrangement. It was filled with intense feelings of love, strength, passion and hope. Her voice reached everyone, healing their worries.

"Wow, her voice matches her looks. Both absolutely stunning." said Zaren.

"Truly a sight for sore eyes." Gaius smirked.

"It runs in the family!" Paris said, wrapping herself around one of Gaius' arms.

"Oh please, i cannot sing nor play any instruments." Gaius replied, taking only one half of Zaren's compliment to mind.

"Yes hun, you are great but your talents are different." Paris explained.

"Ah, i know." Gaius replied, completely missing the point.

"Is he like... allergic to taking compliments regarding his looks?" Anna laughed.

"Seems that way." Zaren shrugged. "But y'know.. compliments always work with me and i'm also willing to give them out."

"Hey, i just went to take some trash out and i saw Robin coming." said Alex. "That other guy is still shooting stuff out there too."

The doorknob turned, and a red haired roegadyn entered the building.

"Robin!" Leona gasped.

"I know where he is now. It's time to end this." Robin gritted her teeth.

Dezel followed behind her and was standing in the doorway. "Tonight?" He asked.

"Yep, i see no reason to put it off any longer." Robin replied.

"Be careful out there okay? I don't want Leona to lose her childhood friend." said Robyn.

"U-um.. i'm only a newbie at healing but if you come back injured i might be able to help." Juria looked worried.

"Myself and Paris will help too." Gaius added.

"I appreciate it guys." Robin calmly smiled at her friends. "Okay, time to move out."

Robin and Dezel headed for the snowy fields of Coerthas, where Tysen has apparently set up a secret base.

"You sure he's gonna still be there?" Dezel asked.

"It hasn't been long. If he left the area he surely wouldn't have made it very far." Robin replied, while the two of them raced across the ice and freezing cold snow that surrounded them.

Just ahead in the distance, Robin noticed two figures.

"Look, its him!" Dezel's eyes widened, his face suddenly filled with anger.

"Dezel, shut yer mouth! We don't want him to see us!" Robin grabbed him by the collar of his blue yukata.

"Hey, don't touch that! My mother gave this to me before Tysen killed her." Dezel hissed at Robin as she let go of him.

"O-oh.. i'm sorry Dezel, i had no idea." Robin stuttered.

"Anyway, who is that woman with Tysen? She's going to make this mission way harder than it has to be." Dezel sighed.

Upon closer inspection of this other person, Robin froze up.

"Mum... what in seven hells is she doin' here?!"

"That grey haired dragoon is your mother? You have got to be bloody kidding me. I just want to kill this piece of shite already." Dezel shrugged.

"Whatever they're doin' looks really serious.. I think my mum and Tysen were fightin' before we arrived." Robin said, as she began to fear for her mother's life.

"Do ya really think you can kill me, old man?" Ashe snickered.

Dezel tightened his grip on his gun, preparing to fire a bullet at any moment now.

"No! put your weapon down. If you hurt my mother, Tysen won't be the only dead man today." Robin angrily looked at the auri man.

"What the heck are we doing then?! Did we just come here to watch your parents fight?" Dezel scoffed.

"Just come on out you two. I know you're there." Tysen said.

"Hey, eyes forward. We aren't done here." said Ashe, as she swung her lance around above her head.

"You wanna know why i became a dragoon?" Ashe began walking slowly around Tysen.

"I have a personal revenge to take care of too!" Ashe howled and jumped up in the air. "Robin told me everything! I can't believe i slept with such a disgusting scumbag!" The dragoon came crashing down from the sky and pierced Tysen's shoulder.

"Urgh!" the red haired highlander groaned in pain. "Ah.. haha... oh i see now... you're Ashe... That woman i used years ago when i wanted a child to train and take over my clan someday." Tysen laughed.

"I've had enough of waiting around, lets just team up with Ashe and destroy this fucking bastard!" Dezel yelled.

"I... i was that child.." Robin was shaken with extreme hatred.

"Robin! Stay back! I can handle this!" Ashe screamed. "Please.. don't be reckless!"

"YAAAARRRHHH!" Dezel shot multiple bullets in Tysen's direction, each of them missing.

"Boy, you're still too inexperienced to fight him!" Ashe yelled at Dezel.

"But i have to do something! This man killed my parents!" Dezel spat out.

"Believe me, i understand how you feel but i'm the only one capable of beating him!" Ashe replied.

"You're nothing but a waste of my time. I'm beginning to think how you were even accepted into my clan... hm hm... i must have been desperate." Tysen's words cut deeply into Dezel.

"Watch out!" Robin yelled.

Tysen grabbed Dezel by the throat, lifted him up into the air effortlessly and punched him in the stomach. "Heh.. haha... i don't even need a weapon to beat your ass."

Dezel fell to the ground in immense pain, struggling to breathe.

"Robin... you sure you don't wanna come back to training with your dear old dad... the marines miss you oh so dearly.." Tysen snickered and slowly walked towards his daughter, holding a kunai in his hand.

"No.. i have a family! My mother.. my friends.. i don't need you! You were never a father to me!" Robin screeched at Tysen.

"Oh? hmm... but you wouldn't exist without me.." Tysen grinned.

"You have a point.. maybe we can get past this. Perhaps you can make up for everything and i'll take over your clan like you wanted." said Robin, as Ashe creeped up behind Tysen, piercing through his stomach from behind with her lance.

"W-what.. in seven.. hells?!" Tysen began to choke on his own blood.

"I was here first, or did ya forget about me? I want to see you suffer and die a slow, painful death for what you did to me and my daughter." Ashe whispered in Tysen's ear, as she pulled her lance out of his chest without hesitation. "I coated the top of my lance with poisons borrowed from Robin, by the way. You'll die eventually either because of that or your wound. Have fun." said Ashe.

Robin knelt down besides Tysen and looked him directly in the eyes. "I can't believe you fell for such a cheap trick. I would NEVER give you another chance. Goodbye, Tysen."

"Eugh... gods damn it.." Dezel said as he lifted himself up. "Finally, the bastard's life is over."

"Well, i'm goin' back to be with my friends. Everyone is finally together again.. Mum, are you gonna be alright on yer own back at the lancer's guild?" Robin asked Ashe. "You don't have to worry about me, i can clearly take care of myself." Ashe replied.

"Sorry. I was.. truly useless today. That act was shameful." said Dezel. "If i want to be a successful mercenary, i must get stronger. Uh.. well.. thanks for giving me this closure and helping me realise my weaknesses."

"Perhaps we might see you again someday?" asked Ashe.

"Dunno. Guess it's up to fate if we'll meet again." Dezel grinned, and made his way back to Ishgard.

"Okay well, i'll come visit you and your friends sometime. I bet they're gonna be happy about this victory! I'd love to meet them." Ashe smiled at her daughter, as she held her in her arms.

"See you again soon, Mum. I love you."


End file.
